Yume no Tsubasa
by Kawaii-Kanda.Panda
Summary: Shattered memories shall be regained.....broken wings shall heal and take flight once more..... Suzaku x oc, slight Lelouch x oc


pcenterPrologue/center

pbBright lights..../b

piWhere am I? /i

pbIt hurts....everything hurts..../b

piWhere am I? Who am I? /i

p"Get the doctor! That girl in a coma just woke up!"

pbPain....shouting....who's shouting....? /b

p"Namida-chan? Namida-chan, sweetie, can you hear me?"

piA voice....who's voice....who is that? I don't....I can't...remember..../i

pbiMemories can be rewritten....shattered....lost....but what is inevitable....is that they will return....../b/i

p~*~

p"Namida-san, can you get the order for table 3? It's on the counter!"

p"Ah, I got it!" I walked over to the counter, lifting the tray with ease before turning to walk through the winding maze of tables, careful not to spill the tray I held. I plastered a smile onto my face as I approached the designated table,and I set down the tray on the wooden surface gently. "Here's your food, I hope you enjoy." I recieved a small thanks before I turned away, heading back towards the kitchen as I sighed.

pPushing the door open, the clattering and hissing of people bustling about the kitchen greeted my ears, and one person looked up as I entered, her blue eyes twinkling happily as she bounced towards me.

p"Namida-chan!!" I stumbled slightly as she collided with me, her blonde tresses tickling my face as her arms wound around my neck and she leaned on me as she smiled, pressing her face to mine. "Hiya Namida-chan! Watcha doin'?" I sighed, though a smile twitched at my lips as I shifted my weight.

p"I'm getting ready to clock out. Could you get off me? You're incredibly heavy[1], Morina-san." Indignant, Morina unlatched herself from my person, of which I was grateful for, only to have her face shoved in mine suddenly, and I stumbled back clumsily. "W-what is it?"

p"I'm offended that you think I'm heavy!" I blinked at her, my face carefully blank as I walked past her, and began to untie the apron from around my waist.

p"But you are." I walked back towards the lockers, finding mine and twirling the lock and opening it as Morina followed me, persistant as she stood near me- more like hovering over me as she pouted.

p"Awaah, you're soo mean, Namida-chan! I am inot/i that heavy." I sighed as I folded my apron and put it away, replacing it with my jacket as I pulled the dark blue article of clothing on, tugging my shoulder length dark blue hair from the collar as I glanced at her, a teasing glint lurking in my green eyes.

p"Ah, that's where you're wrong, Morina-san." I walked away from her frozen form,heading towards the door when she snapped out of it, racing after me as I paused to punch in my number and clocked out before turning to her tiredly, unaffected by the water look to her wide, seemingly innocent (though I knew Morina-san was anything but innocent)blue eyes.

p"What's that supposed to mean and-" Morina blinked, staring at me as I buttoned up my coat. "Where are you going?" I stopped short, head snapping around to give her a look as if to say 'are you really that stupid?' She just gave me a blank, questioning stare in return, so I took that as a yes, she was really that stupid. Not that she would admit it.

p"Did you forget? I start school later today." I informed her as I headed towards the back door. I said later today, seeing as it was around two- maybe three in the morning, giving me just enough time to catch the train home, get a shower, and then get some sleep before getting up for school. Morina blinked as if to say 'oh yeah. I forgot.' I sighed, shaking my head as I smiled slightly. Morina was one of my best friends, but sometimes, I doubted she had a brain.

p"Well..." Morina paused and I looked at her, and her worried blue eyes connected with mine, and I blinked. "Be safe, okay? I heard there's a pervert around here somewhere, so go straight home." And this was where Morina seemed so much older than me, even though she was only a few years my senior, she acted like an older sister sometimes, such as now. I nodded my head, about to leave, when she caught my arm, and I turned, gaze questioning as her face turned dead serious, and her grip tightened. "Promise?" I sighed and her grip tightened as I winced. She had a strong grip. "Promise me, Namida-chan." Why she was so worked up about this I didn't know, but I sighed, shoulders slumping.

p"Alright, I promise I'll go straight home." Morina smiled, releasing my arm and I rubbed it gently as she pushed me out the door and she waved, hanging on the door as I smiled, waving back as she slammed the door shut, and I turned, heading down the small set of steps in the back, and I looked both ways before crossing the street. It normally wasn't a terribly busy street, but it was better to be safe than sorry, right? That, and the fact that Morina would kill me if I did something stupid like get hit by a car.

pStriding at a leisurely pace towards the train station, I cast my gaze upwards, staring at the inky black sky, stars twinking down at me like undisturbed diamonds, and I smiled, closing my eyes as I lowered my head. For some reason, I had always been facinated by the constellations, and the way they were so intricately set. Vaguely, if I thought hard enough, at times I could remember someone being with me and pointing them out to me, though I could never make out his face, just his voice. It was only at times like this that I loathed my lack of memories from when I was young.

pI don't know what happened to me to make me lose my memories, all I could remember was waking up in the hospital, with a bunch of doctors surrounding me. Shaking my head, I scowled. Now wasn't a time to be going down memory lane, especially if I couldn't remember much. Looking up, I blinked, momentarily surprised. Had I been so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed that I had already arrived at the train station? Shrugging, I walked to the ticket booth and paid for it before sitting down on a nearby bench and crossing my legs before beginning to wait.

pThankfully, I didn't have to wait long for a train to arrive, and I boarded swiftly, scanning the isles for somewhere to sit, only to sigh when I found no seat vacant, unless I wanted to be squashed between two smelly,sweaty construction workers. i'Look's like standing up again it is.'/i Walking down the isle, I grabbed ahold of one of the handles that hung down from the roof of the train and I stood there silently, staring at the ground as I closed my eyes.

p"So, what do you think of the so called Zero-sama? It's a load of crap! Ahahahahaha!"

pA rambunctious call of a rowdy(most likely intoxicated) male drew my attention from the floor as my eyes slid open, and I glanced over carefully, to make it look as though I wasn't interested, though my brow wrinkled as I frowned. i'Who's Zero-sama?'/i The man fell silent and I cursed both him for not continuing, and my inability to keep my curiousity from surfacing. Diverting my attention once the man had fallen silent, his eyes closing(he most likely passed out), I sighed as the train came to a stop, and I let go of the handle, seeing as this was my stop.

pExiting the train, I shivered despite my jacket, and I walked past several people, and the cause of what happened next, now looking back, I guess I could blame my exaustion. I bumped into something solid and warm,another person. I stumbled back, as did the other person, and I heard something flutter to the ground. Regaining my balance, I looked up, only to face stern blue eyes hidden behind wide rimmed glasses. It was a man, maybe in his mid 40's, dressed in a rich, lavishly made suit. I stiffled a snort.

piSomeone/i obviously had spare money to flaunt around. i'Probably a Britannian.'/i I deducted, because if he were Japanese- commonly called 11's- like me, he wouldn't have been so richly dressed. He scowled at me, his eyes flashing dangerously.

p"You bumped into me, you disgraceful little 11 onna. Pick those up." He gestured towards what must have been the fluttering sound, a manila folder laying on the ground, the papers threatening to spill from it. My eyes narrowed, brows furrowing as I bit back a sharp retort, thinking better of it as I relaxed, adopting an 'innocent' persona as I bent down hurriedly, scrambling to pick it up. I held the folder out to him and he tore it from my grasp roughly, and I bowed, my hands clasped in my lap.

p"Gomenasai, Britannian-sama, It won't happen again." I resisted the strong urge to gag. I hated acting like I respected britannians, because I didn't, though I didn't need to get in trouble. The man gave me a lightly approving look of arrogance, finding my performance to his liking.

p"See to it that it doesn't." He strode past me, and I again resisted the urge to whirl around and stick my tounge out at him,as people were watching. Calmly, I began to walk away, ignoring the small whispers and mutterings of conversation as I headed down the sidewalk. Glancing back up towards the sky, I felt myself begin to truely relax as I sighed.

pThe utter abyss of black that shrouded the sky was beginning to fade, a few beams of weak sunlight beginning to appear on the horizon, and I reached into the pocket of my dark work pants, and I pulled out my cellphone, flipping it open as I waited for the main screen to flash on, and I read the small numbers in the corner of the screen. 5:30. I sighed. The little....iincident/i, as I'd like to put it, had taken precious time to sleep away from me, and I scowled.

pI sighed as I trudged up the dismal tan driveway of my house(why I had a driveway, I have no idea, since I can't drive yet), I approached the door, fumbling for the key before shoving it into the lock and twisting it, shutting the door behind me as I stepped inside, shrugging out of my jacket as I went, tossing it over a chair and slipping off my shoes before heading up the narrow set of wooden stairs. My house was a two story, the only two rooms upstairs being my room and the bathroom, and the downstairs consisting of a living room,another bathroom,a kitchen and the entryway. It was small, but pleasant. I liked it this way.

pOpening the door to my room, I smiled as I glanced around. i'Good. Everything is as I left it.'/iStepping in further, I placed my cellphone on my desk, next to the small row of books that sat there as well as I strode towards my closet, pulling out a pair of flannel pants and a simple T-shirt(hey, what can I say? When it came to sleep wear, I liked it simple), I folded them over my arm before turning to exit my room. Padding down the hall,I opened the door to the bathroom, wincing as the artificial light from the light bulbs overhead glinted off the linolium(sp?)floor that had been designed to look like marble- actually, it looked alot like it- and blinded my eyes, and I sighed as I placed my clothes on the counter, rubbing my eyes as I went. i'Note to self: Get dimmer light bulbs before I go blind.'/i

pLeaning over the counter, I blinked at my reflection, the image replicated by the mirror doing the exact same. Lifting my right hand, I tugged down the bottom lid of my eye and fiddled for a moment before smiling as I pulled out a clear circular piece and then reached for a white container on the counter, twisting it open and placing the contact into the solution before doing the same with my left. They were clear,as to not mess with my original eye color, and it was better than wearing glasses.

pPulling away from the counter, I fiddled with the buttons of my blouse, sliding it off my shoulders and letting it fall to the floor in a heap before doing the same with the rest of my clothes and walking over to the shower and turning it on, the water quickly heating up and I stepped inside, sighing as my hair became soaked, and I closed my eyes. i'Who ever said silence is bliss was a genious.'/i

p~*~

pStepping back into my room, hair wrapped in a towel and clad in my pajamas, I reached for the remote to the small tv and turned it on, throwing myself onto the bed as I stared at the screen before sighing as my stomach growled, and I ignored it. I would eat after I woke up for school. I blinked, a sudden thought striking me as I rose from my bed once more and retrieved my phone, setting an alarm for school before laying back down and closing my eyes, allowing sleep to throw me down into unconciousness.


End file.
